five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Vol. 1
Intro "This is a new end for Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I guess you gotta check that place..." Helen's Phone Call in Night 2 At the same time of the events of FNaF 7, the protagonist Helen Walker need to survive at her own house. With Springbonnie lurking from Night 1-3 and the animatronics at Night 4-5, Helen will be prepared. Mechanics Hiding : Click E while peeking through the door to hide. Navigating : Press D to go to the door and F to the Cameras. Plot In the January 1, 2018, Helen Walker was traveling with a train to California. She payed a visit to the Island and everything went fine until she witnessed a child's death. She called the police and ambulance to help the child. She goes home to a house she just rented and there where it starts. Helen goes in and sleeps until she was woke up with a phone call from James. "Hey Helen, it's James. You know this suit? We just removed a dead body of Michael Afton inside of a suit and discovered that the suit was still operating. I figured out it was using 1987 technology of springlocks. I don't know the name. Well, do you know?" "Yes James, i know the name. I remember it is Springbonnie. It just looks like Bonnie right?" "Yeah it just looks like him. Well thanks for the info! We'll drop it off to your house. Bye!" After she slept, she peeked through the window and seen SpringBonnie coming in. Night 1 It is alright, this night is easy. Just follow the game mechanics and you will be alright. If you are at the cameras either the door, don't talk. This game supports microphone. If you talk, you'll draw attention. If Springbonnie is at the door, hold E to hide. At 6 AM, Springbonnie starts singing. Just to blow Helen to confusion. She was hiding until James come to visit. Knocking at the door, James asked if anybody was home. Noticed the taunt, Helen screamed for help. (Like logically, duh. She could get out of the window.) James came in and noticed her crying and screaming to run. James face got dissappointed and calms Helen. Helen doesn't want to get out. James notices that Helen almost forgot that she haves a window. She could've escaped to there! (Now you realized. ;-) James was looked like he wanted to say something. But, he doesn't said it. Night 2 I think this is now the night that is more worrying. SpringBonnie AI is more high. After this, she panicked and found dying of heart attack. She was put into a hospital. She died there, but what does she dream about? What is her last word? And most importantly, What is the truth? Night 3 (night 1 in the night screen) After night 2, the nights splits. One is the past and one is the present day. This is the first night of the past night. In the past, 1983 December Winter in USA Colorado, Helen decided to work on the movie theaters serving popcorn from 6 am til 12 pm. if the counter is empty, she says quietly, "Boring..". She then quits her job and became free for a while. After 3 weeks, she is need of cash and asked James if there is a job that she can join. James said that there was a new island starting called "Island Terraria". She was interested and hired in the night guard job. Now all she had to do was just to guard it. But something went wrong. What is it? After 6AM, she was complerely tired of the job rather than panicked. She goes home and takes a great nap. Night 4 (night 3 on the screen) This is a big and hard night. You are back in the 2018. The only difference is the animatronics from FNAF 7. The most aggressive animatronic is Unrepaired Freddy or Upgraded Bonnie. In 6 AM, Helen starts to grab a gun and shoot Freddy. But she failed and scratched and knock downed by Freddy. Blood coming out of her mouth can be heard and blood splatters all around the place was seen. After this, her fate is unknown. Night 5 (night 2 on the screen) Now you play as James once again (you played as him at FNAF 7). James receives a call from Helen. "Hey James, I want you to check on Freddy Fazbear Pizza. It was made after the... um... First one with the... Toy animatronics. This one haves the classic one. With the pirate cove, dining area with the limited amount of power and the men restroom is blocked with rubble, so you gotta pee in the women restroom. And also, try not to disturb Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. I heard they were once scrapped at the parts & service. And a guy named Mike Skide... What? Um, Mike once worked there and fired in 1987. I just met with him and I noticed he have some big injuries there. He lost half of his face and one eye. And he is 85 years old. So he told me that his father, William Afton, was a killer. And Mike now learned how to control his body with that.. Thing.. In his body. Well, he called that thing he was talking about "Ennard". Oh wait, it is 12 AM! Bye!" Now you play the finale night. This is the hardest night in Final Vol. 1. Just follow the the mechanics of FNAF 1 and you'll make it. In 6 AM, in the hospital, she said her last word. "This is only the beginning..." She then dies. THE END Category:Games